


what i see in you

by absolvedhistory



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolvedhistory/pseuds/absolvedhistory
Summary: there are six words that dele associates with eric dier.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

_ ** first ** _

Dele really wants to do it. Eric says there’s no rush, that he doesn’t care how slow they go, but Dele does. He’s not used to being in a relationship for three months with someone, and the only time you see them naked is at work. Different strokes for different folks and all but dele definitely knows if he wasn’t Dele, Eric would not be waiting this long. 

Besides, it’s just a blow job, he’s seen it performed plenty of times, on himself and other people. He definitely will get the hang of it, all he needs to do is follow along with eric’s reactions to what he’s doing. It’ll be fine. 

The perfect time is when Eric invites him over, with no training the next day, Dele thinks if it gets late enough, he can use it as an excuse to stay over. He’s stayed over at Eric’s multiple times, though.

They’re making out, like they usually do during the middle of a film, missing the climax and Eric making them rewatch the whole fucking thing even though Dele just wanted to cuddle in Eric’s king bed. 

This time, Dele is determined to end their make-out session with something else. There have been too many times the snogging has gotten heated enough that Dele felt something poke against his thigh, and he’s a terrible boyfriend if today he doesn’t do something about it. 

Dele pulls away, and Eric looks dazed.

“Eric,” Dele says breathlessly. 

“What’s up?” Eric asks voice low, eyes still trained on Dele’s lips.

“I want to suck your dick.”

For a moment, Dele thinks that Eric is having a stroke, his face going through a range of expressions that Dele can’t figure out, until Eric coughs and says, “Yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Dele shrugs, faux-casual. “Just, you know. I’m not going to be a professional.”

Eric snorts. “I know, babe.”

“So, just don’t like--leave me if I bite you or something,” Dele says. 

“I’ll have to think about that,” Eric sounds actually pained like he’s imagining his unfortunate fate.

“Okay, seriously,” Dele says.

“Would you like a demonstration?” Eric wiggles his brows.

Dele groans. “No, I've done enough research.”

“By doing what? Watching porn?” Eric is hugely amused by this.

“Amongst other things,” Dele mumbles, looking away.

Eric shuffles closer. “You’re going to turn down a blow job to prove to me you’ve done the proper research on your own?”

“Yes,” Dele says. Eric finally gets it. “I want to show you that you don’t have to baby me.”

“I don’t baby you—“

“Yes, you do,” Dele interrupts him.

“But I thought you liked it?” Eric tries another tactic. Dele flushes hotly. He does like being taken care of by Eric, most of the time. 

“Only sometimes,” Dele lies. 

“I’m really good at it,” Eric continues like he didn’t at all hear what Dele had been saying. “I’ve been told before.”

Dele groans. “I don’t need to hear about your promiscuous adventures.”

“Shut up,” Eric says, pinching his side. 

“I’m not some virgin, you know,” Dele mutters. 

“Hey,” Eric says sternly. “This is new for you--”

“For God’s sake--”

“Let me finish,” Eric’s tone is bordering on annoyed now. Dele has definitely killed the mood. 

“I was saying, it’s new for us,” Eric says. “I’ve never--dated a guy either, you know. I don’t want to rush.” 

Dele blinks. “You’ve never—?”

“Who wants to date a closeted footballer besides another closeted footballer?” Eric shrugs.

That’s true, though. Before Eric, Dele had not thought about dating another guy, but he can’t imagine someone wanting to put up with being hidden from the public, the team, even family. Dele shivers at the thought, it sounds like a miserable one-sided relationship. He’s so fortunate that he’s in this together with Eric. 

Now Dele just feels terrible. He’s assumed that they were going slow because Eric was assuming the gentleman's role when he didn’t need to. Now that Dele knows it was for Eric’s sake just as much as it was for him, he’s probably nominated for the world's worst boyfriend. 

“I’m an idiot,” Dele sighs. 

“Normally, I would agree,” Eric smirks. “But no, you’re not.”

“I’ve just pressured you--”

Eric cuts Dele’s apology off with a kiss, pulling Dele in half into his lap, and Dele forgets all about that stupid apology. 

When Eric pulls away, he asks, “So what’s got you so eager?”

Dele decides to avoid answering the question by sliding off the couch and onto the floor. He’s sat with his head beside Eric’s knee. When Dele looks up at him, Eric is staring back down at Dele with an intense gaze that makes Dele swallow audibly.

“I—“ Dele says. 

“What’s wrong?” Eric asks. He’s already unbuckling his jeans, which is making Dele’s heart pound like he’s some teenager. 

“Gonna wait here all day for you to pull your dick out,” Dele manages. He’s nothing if not an annoying brat.

“You talk too much,” Eric says.

Finally, finally, Eric undoes his jeans, pulling down his boxers and jeans swiftly. Dele watches Eric’s semi-hard cock. Eric is hard, and like this, Dele almost feels intimidated. But it’s a challenge he’s willing to take. 

“Dele,” Eric sounds strained. 

“Shh,” Dele shushes him.

Dele finally takes the base of Eric’s cock in his hand. It’s full and hard in Dele’s hands. Dele can only kiss it, in between with kitten licks, just to get a taste of it. Under the hand Dele has against Eric’s thigh, he can feel the muscle tensing like he’s trying so hard not to buck his hips up into Dele’s mouth.

And then, finally, Dele puts Eric’s dick in his mouth again. Eric’s breath hitches above him and Dele mentally gives himself a high-five. Dele keeps sucking down, taking Eric’s cock until he literally can’t, until it hits the back of his throat and he almost chokes, Eric pulling him off moments later. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah,” Dele nods. “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure?” Eric asks. 

“Yes,” Dele says. “I’m trying to be a good boyfriend.”

It doesn’t take much longer, Dele tests his limits a bit more with Eric’s dick in the back of his throat, lets Eric thrust in a little bit before he goes back to sucking him down. Dele likes it a lot. Dele is more focused on getting Eric off than anything else, focused on which swipe makes Eric moan which way. He feels Eric pressing against his shoulder, but he doesn’t need to do another check-in, he doesn’t, he’s fine. It’s not until Eric literally spills down his throat.

“I told you—“ Eric starts, breathless but stops himself.

“I liked it,” Dele says.

“Shit,” Eric says. “You sure you haven’t done this before?”

“If you count in my dreams, then sure,” Dele says.

“Aw, you’ve had dreams about me?” Eric presses his hand to his heart.

“Definitely not,” Dele grins. “Actual attractive celebrities.”

“Lie down,” Eric says, before getting up from his spot on the couch. Dele obeys him, although he’s confused about this demand, he’s not really sure why Eric is asking him to do this and then--

“Where are you going?” Dele asks. 

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Eric promises him. “Get undressed for me.”

Eric is back in a fresh pair of boxers while Dele is pulling his shirt off, boxers and sweatpants already discarded. He’s not sure what Eric left for, maybe to take a piss or something, but he’s back now, and Dele is half-naked, or maybe three-quarters naked and Eric is looking at him like he’s some sort of masterpiece. Dele swallows as Eric crawls into the space between his legs. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Dele blurts. 

“Urm, no,” Eric looks a bit nervous now. Dele wishes he could point it out, but he’s still the naked one who’s almost on the verge of begging to be fucked. 

“Then what--” Dele is interrupted by Eric wrapping a hand around his cock. “Oh, shit.”

“Can I take care of you?” Eric asks. 

Dele nods silently. 

“What do you want me to do?” Eric’s hands wander across Dele’s naked chest to his waist, like he’s been desperate to touch, and he wasn’t allowed to. But Dele has always been right here. “You want mouth? Or do you want my hands?”

Dele whines. He’s sure anything Eric does to him will make him come within thirty seconds. He was hard from just sucking his dick, he can’t imagine when Eric really gets his hands on him. Eric seems to notice the panic on Dele’s face but doesn’t pull away, instead, he leans down to kiss him.

“I--don’t-- your mouth?” Dele says in between kisses, their mouths centimetres apart and Dele’s hands fisted in the collar of his shirt. Eric nods before he presses another chaste kiss to Dele’s lips before moving down to lie down the rest of the length of the couch and between Dele’s spread legs.

Dele watches as Eric wraps a hand around the base of Dele’s cock again. He looks up from where he’s knelt between Dele’s legs and smiles a somewhat mischievous smile eyes sharp. He looks down in time to see a bead of precome slide down the flushed head of his cock just begging to be lapped up by Eric like he’s testing the taste. 

It’s different from what Dele was doing earlier, he was more rushed, hesitated when he wanted Eric to guide him. Eric is almost like a professional. Slowly running his mouth up and over the head of Dele’s cock, pressing fluttered kisses around his groin, mouthing at Dele’s thighs. 

Dele’s thighs squeeze around his shoulders as he shouts around where he’s biting at the t-shirt clinging to one of his biceps. He pulls back, letting his hand take over a slow, steady pace.

Eric looks at him. “Baby, let me hear you.” Dele manages a small pout before he moans and lets his head fall to the back of the couch when Eric licks a rewarding stripe up the side of his cock to curl his tongue around the leaking slit before pulling up again.

“Tastes good, baby.”

“Oh?” Dele says faintly.

“Wonder if you taste good anywhere else?” Eric asks. He bites softly at Dele’s hip as he let’s go of Dele’s cock in favour of hauling his ass further down the couch. 

“Hmm?” Dele asks dumbly. “Anywhere else?”

“You showered just before you came over, right?” Eric asks.

Dele scoffs. “Duh.”

He moves his head to look down when Eric pushes his legs further apart. Suddenly, Eric is moving past his cock and balls, first pressing against his perineum, smirking at the surprised gasp that Dele lets out at the pressure.

Then suddenly, Eric just does something, something that Dele had never imagined Eric doing to him. Dele lets out a high whining noise at the first touch of Eric’s tongue to his hole, hips jerking.

“Oh my god.” Dele’s thighs begin to shake. Eric rests his hands on them, running his palms over the long stretch of his muscles. 

“Yeah, yes,” Dele hisses out. His hands are grasping at anything, he finally lands on the meat of Eric’s shoulder. It’s as if Eric puts all of his energy to eating Dele out, Dele never thought he’d like it this much.

Eventually, Dele gets on an angle where he’s writhing onto Eric’s tongue, muscles strained, trying to bite off moans as he rides his ass back down onto Eric’s face. He can’t believe Eric got him like this, he’s so desperate, and he doesn’t give a single fuck. 3Dele can’t help his tiny thrusts up against Eric’s tongue, he wants this so much he can’t seem to control himself. 

Then finally, Eric presses a lubed finger into where Dele is wet and open around his tongue. He lets Dele tilt his hips to get a proper angle, pulls his face back to watch Dele ride his finger. He rewards Dele with a free hand around his cock, the purpling head disappearing in his fist.

“Fuck, fuck,” Dele is moaning loudly now. “Please, Eric. Gonna come, wanna come.”

Eric finally looks him dead in the eye. “Come for me, baby.” 

And he does, feels every muscle in his body tensing and straining. 

When Dele comes to, Eric is carrying him over his shoulder down the hallway. When they enter Eric’s room, Dele gets thrown down onto the bed, still sated and sleepy, crawling up toward the pillows and undoing the made bed to get under the warm blanket. He’s not sure where Eric has disappeared, and he’s about to call out his name when Eric appears.

“You couldn’t wait until I cleaned you up?” Eric tilts his head. 

“I’m cold,” Dele complains. 

“You need to wash up, baby,” Eric says softly. 

Dele groans. “Why do you hate me.”

“Why do you hate me, is the question,” Eric says as he pulls the covers off of Dele. He’s got a washcloth with him that he uses for Dele. “Now, I’ve got to re-wash these sheets and covers.”

“All I heard was ‘blah, blah,’” Dele says, grinning when Eric pinches his thigh.

“Can you just hurry up and get into bed?” Dele pouts for good measure.

_ ** getaway ** _

“We can afford a private jet, you know,” Dele mutters to Eric. He watches as Eric adjusts his fluffy and sparkly pink neck pillow for the fiftieth time -- Dele bought it as a joke until Eric carried it with him all the time they had to travel. Dele remembers rolling his eyes, but feeling his cheeks go hot when Eric told him he’s going to cherish every gift that Dele gives to him no matter what because he knows Dele was thinking about him at the moment. 

Eric is so fucking stupid. Dele loves him so much.

“We can also afford not to waste fuel on two people and first-class,” Eric responds. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“‘M not tired,” Dele shrugs, although the pillow he’d been given is quite soft, and Eric’s hand is resting on his thigh and grounding him in all the right ways. “Wanna chat with you.”

“You finished packing at three in the morning,” Eric leans closer and whispers it the sentence in his ear. It’s comforting enough that it makes Dele’s eyes flutter closed until he snaps them open, realizing what Eric is trying to do. 

“You’re the one that told me we were going on vacation at nine the night before,” Dele grumbles.

“You already had started packing anyway!”

“I thought we were going to Portugal,” Dele says.

“What’s the difference?”

“Clothing optional,” Dele says slowly, so Eric understands. “The only clothes I packed was for dinner with your siblings.”

“Well, shit, no clothes for two weeks? How do I tell the pilot to turn this plane around?” Eric asks. 

“Stop it!” Dele whines. “I’m just saying, I was unprepared.” 

“That’s the point of a surprise,” Eric chuckles. 

“Some surprise,” Dele scoffs. “You just wanted to show me up.”

“I liked your gift,” Eric frowns. 

“It cost me exactly zero pounds to cut a key for you,” Dele shrugs. 

“Baby,” Eric sighs. “It doesn’t matter who spent what on their gifts, it’s the thought.”

“It didn’t take that much thought,” Dele mutters. If you Googled what to get your partner for your first (second) anniversary, asking them to move in is number one on every single list. 

“You set up a room for the dogs,” Eric elaborates. “You were planning this for months. I searched for romantic vacations in April.” 

“Oh, so I win?” Dele asks, he bites his lip to try and hide his smile. He wasn’t necessarily feeling bad about the anniversary gift he gave to Eric, he knows it’s essential in moving on in your relationship. But, knowing Eric really appreciated the little things he did is nice to hear.

“Oh my god,” Eric groans. “Go to sleep.”

\--

“Two rooms for Eric Dier.”

“You want this?” Eric asks, showing Dele the keycard to one of the hotel rooms. 

“No?” Dele says, unsure of what the right answer is supposed to be.

“Ok,” Eric says before tossing the card into the bin by the lifts. 

“So, what was the point of getting two rooms?” Dele laughs. 

“Just in case,” Eric says. 

“Oh,” Dele smiles. He leans into Eric for about three seconds, tops. “Look at my man being all responsible.”

“One of us has to be,” Eric says. 

\--

Dele knows they’re somewhere hot, he knows that Eric bought the tickets, the hotel and chose the daily activities, but for the life of him, in this moment of being on his forearm and knees, arse in the air, he can’t really remember where they are on vacation right now. 

“I’m never going to get tired of this,” Dele hums as Eric gets himself fully seated inside of Dele. Eric pulls Dele impossibly closer against him, he’s snug, and he can feel Eric all around him and all inside him, and it’s so good.

“Me neither,” Eric agrees, he leans down and kisses the top of Dele’s spine. His thrusts are short this way, and Dele hopes he’s not going to be positioned like that the whole time because it’s not enough, he needs the snap of Eric’s hips against his.

“Eric,” Dele moans. 

“You like it, baby?” Eric asks. “You like being split open, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dele whines. “So much.”

“I know, baby,” Eric literally coos. 

“Please, more,” Dele says into the pillow. He’s not even sure if Eric heard him, but he’s too turned on to ask. Dele starts to push back against Eric’s small, short thrusts. Eric grants him his wish, though, sitting back up with his back straight. 

“Fuck, baby,” Eric moans, Dele lifting himself up onto his elbows, so he pushes back into it, give it just as good as he can take it. “You feel so fucking good.”

Eric’s dick is—it’s the best fucking gift from the heavens, is what it is. Dele isn’t sure what he did in his past life to deserve this. It feels so fucking perfect as Eric really starts to fuck into him. He angles his hips just right to hit Dele’s prostate while his cock continues to stretch Dele open. 

“The fucking sight of you,” Eric hisses. “Fucking begging for it. You look so good on my dick.” 

“Eric, please,” Dele begs, head dizzy with the need to come, but Eric does whatever he wants, he’s in charge. He drags his cock out before he pushes back in, again and again, as if he just wants to watch Dele open for him. Eric is finally finally going back to proper fucking him.

“Love you, baby,” says Eric, still so overly fond in a moment like this.

Eric pulls out, and Dele wants to seriously kick him, until Eric says, “Turn over, baby, wanna see you.” Dele does, uses as much effort in his body as possible to roll himself onto his back. He whines when moments later, he’s still empty with Eric staring down at him.

Eric presses his lips against Dele’s mouth, kissing him as he guides his cock back in, and Dele wraps his ankle around Eric’s waist and back to keep him locked there.

“Eric,” he moans, grabbing his own abandoned dick, making a loose circle with his fingers because he doesn’t have much of a mind to do anything else, fucked absolutely stupid, the way he likes it. 

“Can you come for me, baby?” Eric asks, leaning down, pressing in deeper. 

“Yeah, please,” Dele says, looking up into Eric’s eyes. Eric smiles down at him before leaning down and pressing their lips together again. Dele moans into Eric’s mouth, feeling overwhelmed, open, cock aching, vision going dark, toes curled. Dele digs his nails Eric’s shoulders, purring, moan getting caught in his throat as Eric somehow manages to spread his legs wider, thrust his cock in until Dele’s coming on Eric’s cock.

Eric doesn’t stop fucking him through it, hands buried in Dele’s hair. 

“Eric,” breathes Dele, over-sensitive as Eric keeps fucking him. He’s starting to feel the ache. 

“Eric. Please, come on, baby,” he begs, biting Eric’s lower lip, tugging with sharp teeth, feeling the tremors in Eric’s body as he keeps himself upright by his elbows. “Wanna feel you come inside, baby.”

Eric whimpers at that, his hips start to lose their rhythm, fucking in until he hides his face against Dele’s neck, pushing his dick in one last time and staying there. Dele moans lowly at the feeling of Eric’s come hot and wet inside of him. Eric is still shaking over him, hips moving minutely, kissing and at the underside of Dele’s jaw.

Eventually, Eric sits up, pressing a kiss into Dele’s hair. He always turns into such a fucking romantic after they fuck, but loves to be doted after and kissed and loved, told how pretty he is. So he doesn’t mind. 

Dele grimaces when Eric lifts his hips and slowly pulls his dick out. Dele hates that feeling; the initial feeling of emptiness and Eric’s come spilling out of him. Eric comes back with a washcloth and a soft expression on his face. 

“This is the best anniversary gift ever,” Dele says dreamily. He’s starting to feel a little sleepy. They only left the hotel room once, today after setting down their things, to get drinks. “I love you.”

“What, my dick or the trip?” Eric asks.

Dele closes his eyes as Eric wipes his torso. “Why not both?”

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Eric says. “Need you to do me a huge favour.”

Dele groans. “Eric, you can’t possibly be asking me to move right now.”

“I know,” Eric genuinely sounds apologetic, so Dele opens one eye to peek at him. Yeah, they just had sex, but Eric’s chest and upper arms look like they’re on fire. 

“Why are you so red?” Dele asks. 

“I think I got sunburnt,” Eric whines, looking down at his bare chest.

“Eric,” Dele sits up, trying his hardest not to laugh. He can’t believe Eric’s luck. He knows this is fucking torturous and painful. 

“Just get the aloe,” Eric says. “It’s in my luggage.”

“Okay,” Dele says. His legs feel like jelly as he walks to the luggage and luckily finds the aloe in the outside pocket. 

“We weren’t even outside for more than an hour,” Dele laughs.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Eric says. “Forgot sunblock.”

“See, when I said let me put it on for you, this is why,” Dele grins as he walks back to the bed. Dele straddles Eric’s waist as he lies down on his back. They’re still naked, and the sight must be a bit funny, and Dele can’t help but laugh at Eric hissing sometimes, but also cooing at him when he whines about it, big baby. 

“I want to go back home,” Eric says.

“No, you don’t,” Dele climbs off of him. Dele takes the bottle and flips it to look at the back. “It’s supposed to provide instant relief.”

“It lied,” Eric whines. “It just lies.”

“I know baby,” Dele pouts. “You must be in so much pain.”

“I am,” Eric nods feverously. 

The rest of the trip isn’t like that the whole time, of course, it isn’t. The sunburn goes away a little bit, with the skin peeling and all, and Dele taking pictures to send to the group chat, but they do manage to do all the nature things that Eric had booked for them. Dele likes that he can tell the local woman selling fruits that it’s his anniversary, and he’s really happy to be here and to try the mango she’s selling. 

Dele likes that he can kiss Eric in the hotel’s restaurant, even if they’re in the back, also if they’re away from the crowdedness of it all. 

** _ family _ **

Dele knows that family is important to Eric. He knows how much his siblings and parents mean to Eric. Dele feels the same way, he’s more of a found family kind of person, believes that family is formed from bond and not blood, but that doesn’t mean Dele doesn’t appreciate the love that the Dier family have for each other.

Dele loves spending time with the Dier family, even before he and Eric were together. They’re welcoming, kind and Dele is about eighty-four percent sure that they prefer him over Eric at this point. 

Dele thinks that he is probably part of the family already. 

When they’re sitting on the couch while eating dinner, watching some reality show that Dele keeps losing the plot of Eric's phone starts to ring. It’s on the table in front of them, ‘Mum’ on the screen. Dele, doesn’t think twice before he grabs it and answers it, ignoring Eric’s protests. 

“Hi Louise,” Dele greets. “I’ve been meaning to call you.”

“I haven’t heard from you two in days,” Louise scolds. 

“We’ve been quite busy,” Dele explains. It’s not entirely true, they spent the better half of international break sleeping on the couch, until they really needed to get their butts into gear. 

“Two weeks of no work can do that,” Louise grumbles sarcastically. 

“It’s true!” Dele says. “You never realize how many things you’ve put off until you’re there.”

“Can I please have the phone?” Eric asks and Dele, honestly forgot he was there.

“Oh,” Dele looks at Eric, then says into the phone. “Would you like to talk to your son?”

“I am!” Louise answers. “Tell Eric to be quiet.”

“I’ll just go somewhere private,” Dele explains. 

“Wow, am I the forgotten son?” Eric asks, but he looks very amused about this, so Dele only winks at him before he does get up to finish the conversation with his mother-in-law.

\--

When Dele gets home from running errands, he notices that someone’s car is in his usual parking space. He’s not particularly upset, because he recognizes it’s his brother’s car. The strange thing, though, is that he never got a call from his brother that he was coming over. He knows that Eric is home, and he knows that Eric probably let him in, but he’s still a little confused as to why he wasn’t informed about this. 

After he lets himself in, he makes a beeline straight for where the two men are most likely to be, downstairs where the larger screen is. They are there, playing games, sprawled out on the couch. Dele stands by the hallway, really, not that he’s trying to hide, but he doesn’t necessarily want to interrupt the two of them either.

“Thought you’d be better at this,” Harry says. 

Eric snorts. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You live with the ultimate gamer,” Harry says. “I’m disappointed, Dier.”

“It’s just this particular game,” Eric says lamely, and Dele has to hold back his snort. 

“Hey,” Harry says. “What are you two doing tomorrow evening?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Eric shrugs.

“Mum wants to have dinner,” Harry says. “Also, needs you to help with the decorations outside.”

“Knew it,” Eric says. “You never come around just to see us. Always a motive.”

“Yeah?” Harry laughs. “When is the last time I’ve seen either of you? Weeks.”

“Getting our shit together,” Eric explains. 

“Well, good,” Harry says. 

“You need to be better at answering your text messages,” Dele buts in. He plops himself right onto Eric’s lap, because he wants to be annoying, and knows that they’ll have to pause the game now to pay attention to him. He revels in the way Eric automatically wraps an arm around his waist to pull him closer against Eric’s chest, more secure on his lap. Harry doesn’t even flinch, and Dele loves that.

“I prefer to chat on the phone than text,” Harry says. “If you ever listened to me--”

“I listen, you just need to have more entertaining stories,” Dele says.

“That wasn’t a story, though.”

“Do you want me to kick you out?” Dele tilts his head.

_ ** comfort ** _

Eric did not have a particularly good match. He didn’t really get the chance to, though. Dele would say that until about the forty-fifth minute, no one had a good game. Dele knows what it’s like to have a poor match, to be down on yourself and just want to be alone. Dele knows that Eric is not in any mood to talk to anyone at all. Not even Dele, and even if it hurts Dele deep down that sometimes there is nothing he can do about it, he understands. It is only sometimes these days, and that’s a massive boost to Dele’s list of accomplishments.

Dele thinks about what he thinks about after he hasn’t been his best. Dele knows he’s hard on himself, harder than he needs to be, and sometimes he needs Eric to ground him. Dele wonders what Eric is thinking about right now, he wonders if Eric wishes that the game had gone differently if he made one pass differently. Dele knows that Eric is grown, is a professional and knows what he needs to do to get back on track. Of course, Dele still worries Dele wants everyone just to leave the two of them alone. He’s tired of being asked if they’re going to be okay. They’re going to be okay, they are okay, Eric is getting better and stronger and faster, and everyone has bad days. 

As soon as he lets them both into their home, Dele disappears into the living room, out of Eric’s sight before Eric has even locked their door behind them. Eric wants to be by himself right now, and Dele will give him that, but only for a little bit of the time, because it isn’t always what he needs, not tonight. He hears Eric walk up the stairs, he hears Clay’s paws pattering against the floor before Clay appears in Dele’s sight, clearly looking for comfort.

“Hey,” Dele says. “Dad’s not feeling good right now, huh?”

Clay, of course, doesn’t respond. Only wags his tail in response, and Dele will take that to mean he agrees with him. He pats the spot beside him, and Clay immediately takes it, resting his head on Dele’s calf, half-folded under his thigh. He’s sure Clay understands that Eric is in some sort of mood right now and not giving him any pets, so he obviously turns to Dele, who will provide him with anything he wants at any given moment. 

And he leaves Eric alone. He and Clay chill out on the couch. 

A little while later, Dele gets up from the couch, Clay is passed out and goes to find Eric. Eric is in the office, the lights are off, but he can see from the brightness of Eric’s phone that he’s listening to music. Dele walks in, of course, Eric doesn’t hear him. Wordlessly, he takes Eric by the hand and pulls him up out of the desk chair, leads him away from the dark room and upstairs toward their master bedroom, to their bathroom.

Still not saying anything, Dele closes the bathroom door behind them, then gets to work slowly undressing both of them. It’s getting a bit late, and Dele doesn’t want Eric still in this funk before he goes to bed. Dele throws their clothes off into the corner of the bathroom, doesn’t miss the way Eric cringes at it, knowing that if Eric was in a better mood, he’d be nagging about the fact that they have a basket in their room. Dele turns on the shower and then signals for Eric to get inside with his finger. Eric gets into the shower, wordlessly watching as Dele plugs their phones in and then he steps in behind Eric. Dele doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Eric’s waist and hold on as tightly as possible. He presses his mouth to the top of Eric’s spine, not really kissing it, but resting there. 

Dele waits until he feels Eric relax in his arms before he grabs the shampoo.

Eric lets Dele wash him up, he’s still not saying anything, he doesn’t need to. Though, when Dele puts the shower head back on the ledge, he’s surprised that Eric pulls him for a chaste kiss. 

“You should get a haircut,” Dele speaks for the first time.

Eric squints at him. Dele almost smiles at the amount of emotion Eric is putting into his facial expression. Progress. “You told me to grow it?”

“I changed my mind,” Dele shrugs. “I mean, you’re sexy either way.”

Eric snorts. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Okay,” Dele says.

“The match--”

“You heard what he said,” Dele interrupts him. “He had many choices to pick from and--”

“I know,” Eric says. “Was going to say you played very well.”

Dele shrugs. “For forty-five minutes. Not even.” 

“Still,” Eric says.

“Still nothing. Wasn’t just you. I love you,” Dele says. “And I’m proud of you no matter what.”

When they step out of the shower and dry off, they don’t bother finding sleep clothes, instead of just crawling into their bed with fresh sheets and tired bodies. Dele doesn’t say anything when Eric automatically positions himself so that Dele can spoon him. Dele loves it, he loves that they know what to do for each other without saying a word. He loves that Eric trusts him enough to be this vulnerable, to be this needy and to want this much comfort.

** _ fifteen _ **

This time, Dele does wake up before Eric, because he has to. He makes sure he does, Dele sets the alarm at an ungodly hour and makes them both teas, he lets Clay go out and showers. When Eric wakes up, Dele is just getting back into the bedroom and bringing in their cuppas. 

“Happy birthday, old man,” Dele grins at his barely awake boyfriend. 

“Hello,” Eric says, and Dele tries not to feel too discouraged by it. He knows Eric hasn’t really been well, and it’s affected things on and off the pitch, it’s been hard and sometimes Dele doesn’t know what to do to make it all better. He knows it’s a slow process, but Dele sometimes feels that when he’s in a mood, Eric always knows what to do, always knows what to say and can turn Dele’s day around in mere seconds. Dele just wishes he could do the same. 

“What are we doing today,” Eric asks as Dele slides back into bed. 

“It’s your twenty-fifth birthday,” Dele singsongs. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What, you bought Clay another car?” Eric asks. This time he’s smirking, which makes Dele a little bit hopeful.

“No, I’m gonna fuck you.” 

Eric chokes on the sip he was taking. Maybe that wasn’t the smoothest way to introduce the topic, whatever, Dele is never smooth when it comes to getting what he wants. He just takes it. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Eric says when he recovers. 

“Oh, good,” Dele is excited. 

“Feel like this is more a gift for you than me,” Eric says. 

“No,” Dele shakes his head. “It’s for you. I’m going to take care of you like how you take care of me.” 

“Oooh,” Eric looks mildly worried about that. 

“Stop making that face,” Dele says. “Why aren’t you convinced?”

“I am,” Eric says. “This just sounds like a pity fuck.”

“Yes, I feel so bad for having the hottest boyfriend that I must have sex with him,” Dele deadpans.

Later, Dele has pushed Eric into the shower and properly made the bed for it to be messed up again after. 

“You’re so wound up,” Dele comments. “Let me take care of you.”

“Dele,” Eric says like he sounds as if he’s getting impatient. Dele hasn’t even started. But he decides he won’t be a brat about it, instead just reaches for the lube at the bedside table and pours it his hand in way more than would ever be necessary, ever. 

“That’s too much,” Eric grumbles. 

“Ok, we get it, I’m not fit to top,” Dele says. 

“Shut your mouth,” Eric grins. “I was saying for the mess.”

Dele doesn’t respond, instead gets down on his elbows in front of Eric’s spread legs. He kisses the inside of Eric’s thigh, like Eric, always does for him. Dele slips one finger into him.

They have done this much before, just not often, and Eric’s done it to himself, and Dele knows he likes it. Dele thinks maybe they should switch more often, he loves this desperate, needy side of Eric who wants nothing but dick.

Eric puts a hand in Dele’s curls, pushing and pulling like he doesn’t know what to do with it, and when Dele looks up at him, he says, “You can add another one.”

“Duh,” Dele winks, but the next time he presses his fingers into Eric, it’s with three fingers instead of two, and it’s a little bit more of a stretch, a good one and Dele starts fucking Eric with his fingers. He goes real slow, works Eric open, stretching and fucking, going faster once he finds the spot that makes Eric gasp. Dele smirks to himself.

“C’mon,” Eric says. It’s not much, but he’s looking at Dele with such intensity, that Dele gets the message, pulls back and gets his fingers out of Eric, and sits up to position himself properly.

“I’m gonna be on my back, though,” Eric says.

“Sure,” Dele replies. “Old man.”

“Shut up,” Eric says.

Dele grabs the bottle of lube again, strokes himself a bit until he’s wet enough. Dele finally pushes into him, just a little bit, because it’s been a while.

Dele is waiting for Eric to tell him what to do, he wants to move so badly, but he leaves his hands on Eric’s sides for a bit until he relaxes. 

Dele leans down to drop wet kisses to the side of his neck, gives Eric all the time he needs.

“Fuck, okay,” Eric breathes out after a few moments, in between breaths. 

“I’ll go slow,” Dele promises. Eric frowns at that but doesn’t say anything else. Dele almost laughs at how much Eric pretends he doesn’t like being taken care of. Dele presses a kiss to Eric’s lips as he starts moving his hips.

“Dele,” Eric moans.

“You’re so good for me,” Dele says, “so tight.”

“Better be,” Eric manages to say. “You can go faster, you know.” 

So, then he starts really fucking Eric, with hard, solid thrusts that have Eric panting, moaning against Dele’s mouth. He loves this side of Eric, he can feel his orgasm building up. He keeps fucking him like that, with these shallow but quick thrusts, and Eric’s arching back into him in spite of himself, pressing his face into the pillow and not quite managing to hide this torn out, desperate sound.

He watches as Eric moves one hand between them to jerk himself off, but Dele catches it and says, “No.” in a tone, he hopes it authoritative. Eric is now looking up at Dele with wide eyes but also like he’s never been more aroused in his life.

“Don’t come,” Dele warns. Then, he starts snapping his hips faster, hitting that spot hard again and again until Eric comes between them just like that.

“Oh,” Dele says. He guesses he wasn’t that authoritative, but it was quite hot to see.

“Keep going,” Eric grunts.

Dele obeys, keeping up the pace. He knows that Eric is oversensitive, he should probably get this over with quickly, but it doesn’t take much longer before Dele feels his own orgasm coming on and comes, dick pulsing inside Eric. 

Dele almost can’t hold himself upright, but he manages to pull out of Eric and roll over beside him. They lay there in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of each other’s hard breathing.

“That was so fucking good,” Eric says after a few moments and presses a kiss to the side of Dele’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Dele replies. “Now, take a nap because we’re throwing you a surprise party, and you need to be refreshed and ready.”

“How is it going to be a surprise now?” Eric asks.

“I knew there was no way I was getting you out of the house without actually telling you what it is we’re going to do,” Dele shrugs. “You know I’m a terrible liar.”

“That you are,” Eric agrees, he pulls Dele in closer to him, and it’s gross, and all, and they should’ve immediately been in the tub or something, but they’re going to fall asleep like that, Dele knows it, so he just lets himself relax into Eric’s arms.

_ ** curtain ** _

When Dele wakes up one morning, the other side of the bed is empty. It’s not unusual, Eric usually wakes up before him, but they’re also on summer vacation, and he doesn’t really know why Eric would get up so early when they could sleep in until ten or eleven, eat brunch, fuck, train and then repeat. 

He takes his time getting out of bed, brushing his teeth, washing his face and making his way down the stairs of their secluded home in Portugal. The smell finally hits him when he’s halfway down, breakfast, the smell of cooked, oily food and the sound of the frying pan. Whoever woke Eric up in a good mood, Dele wants to hug. Just like out of a dream, Eric is half-dressed, no shirt on, and he’s humming to the old radio he’s still got. 

“Good morning,” Dele says, leaning over the kitchen island.

“Good morning,” Eric says.

“Is this all for me?” Dele asks. 

“Yes, it is,” Eric responds.

Dele raises his brows. “What’s the special occasion?” 

“No reason,” Eric shrugs. “Just woke up and felt like it.”

“I feel like the luckiest man in the world,” Dele teases him. “You don’t cook for me unless Clay can eat it, too.”

“That’s a lie,” Eric says immediately. Dele knows it’s a lie; just wanted to bug Eric. As if his ears were on fire, Clay does come barrelling in from wherever he was to greet Dele. 

“How long have you been awake?” Dele asks. 

“About two hours,” Eric answers.

Dele’s eyes widen. “So early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Eric says cryptically. 

“Eric,” Dele says. 

“Nothing is wrong, babe,” Eric says like he knows where Dele was going to go with it. 

“You only had a five-hour sleep,” Dele remarks. “And now you’re up cooking a feast.”

“OK, mum,” Eric says in a teasing tone. Dele squints at him. Eric is being weird, he knows he’s being weird, and he’s pretending like Dele is the weird one for it. These are all things that get on Dele’s nerves. Dele gets up from the island and moves around the corner to Eric’s side. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s up or just keep beating around the bush?” Dele asks. 

“Nope,” Eric says, thoroughly not answering Dele’s question. 

“Are you cheating on me?”

Eric bursts laughing like Dele has told the most hilarious joke ever. “Don’t have the time.”

“That’s assuring,” Dele says deadpan. “Seriously, what’s up?”

Eric sighs. “I’m trying to surprise you.” 

“I hate surprises,” Dele says.

“No, you don’t.”

“Well, this morning I do,” Dele tries again. “I feel like you’ve crashed my car and are trying to make it up to me.”

“I’m trying,” Eric sighs loudly. “To make you nice breakfast in bed, give you head and then propose to you.”

Dele laughs. He laughs because that’s the worst lie Eric has ever told, and it’s not that funny because Dele dreams about this day, so really, it’s actually quite evil for Eric to joke about this when he’s caught Dele looking at rings many times. 

“That’s not funny,” Dele says after his laughter has died down.

“Do you see me laughing?” Eric asks. 

Well, Eric isn’t laughing. He looks earnest. Eric looks slightly annoyed, making the face he does when he’s being serious, and Dele won’t take him seriously. Which, even to Dele’s half-awake brain, that obviously means he’s telling the truth. 

“Eric,” Dele whispers. 

“Dele,” Eric says. 

“Really?” Dele asks because he has to make sure. 

“Pinky promise,” Eric says, holding out his pinky. Dele, of course, wraps his little finger around Eric’s own, to finalize the promise. 

“Where’s the ring?” Dele asks. “Put it on me.”

“You have to eat first,” Eric says. 

“I’m going to destroy this house to find it,” Dele threatens. 

Eric sighs. “It’s in the top utensil drawer.” 

“You are so lazy to find an actual hiding spot,” Dele shakes his head as he opens the drawer. There’s a velvet box in there, and Dele takes it out and hands it over to Eric. 

“Oh, I still have to propose?” Eric asks. 

“Yes?” 

“Jesus,” Eric says. “And here I thought you were a sure thing.”

“My other Portuguese boyfriend might have a better proposal, so,” Dele shrugs.

“Oh, right, him,” Eric nods thoughtfully. “Okay, fine.” 

He does the whole fucking thing, gets down on one knee, and Dele’s breath hitches while Eric does so, even though he fucking knows what’s about to happen, knows he’s going to say yes, knows he’s going to spend the rest of his life with Eric, he still has butterflies in his stomach.

“I know when we were friends, we’d said--that we wanted to spend-- want to spend the rest of our football careers together. And it’s true, but then over the past year, I realized something. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s been so hard, and you’ve never left my side."

“And you’ve never left mine,” Dele says, voice already wavering. “Eric. Yes. Yes. I want to marry you.”

Eric smiles up at Dele, big and bright, eyes crinkled.

“Yeah?” he asks.

"Yes," Dele says, kneeling down to meet eye level with Eric, taking his face between his hands. “I love you so much.”

“‘Cause of the breakfast,” Eric says. 

“Fucking shut up,” Dele says. “Put the ring on me.”

Eric rolls his eyes, breathing out a breath of relief as if Dele was ever going to say no.

“Kiss me, Dele,” he said.

"Yeah," Dele murmurs. They’re both still on the kitchen floor, but he doesn’t mind. He leans in, bites down on Eric's bottom lip to open him up. It was how Dele usually was, bossy and demanding in this comfortable, familiar way he'd been with Eric since the start -- but this time he wanted to show Eric just how much he wants this.

“Can we have kitchen sex?” Dele asks after he pulls away.

Eric giggles. “Yes, we may have kitchen sex.”

“I’m not even that hungry,” Dele shrugs. “Not for food, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric is wholeheartedly fond with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate pov

_ **best friend** _

When Eric Dier first laid eyes on Dele, he didn’t necessarily have any initial thoughts on him. Dele did not speak much, kept mostly to himself, and while Eric was excited about having a new teammate, he was not necessarily inclined to go take him out for drinks just yet. Sometimes Eric would see Dele watching him from across the room, across the pitch, as if he was just waiting for him.

Eric remembers when they first started really talking. It happened over a mini-argument that someone suggested they should settle it out. It felt like something had clicked. Dele was as competitive as he was. They hit it off after that, brilliantly. They got along well, Dele quickly becoming one of Eric’s closest friends on the team.

Eric likes the transformation of Dele. He wasn’t necessarily sheltered, or isolated from the team, more like he was careful about who to relax around and who not to.

Eric knows that Dele is the love of his life, he’s known for so long. And he knows they didn’t just _end up_ together. They both knew what they were risking, what they were gaining, what they were losing, what they were winning, and they both made a choice and never looked back.

**+++**

Today is the day, the day where Eric stops being a coward. He’s going to tell Dele how he feels, he’s going, to be honest about it and it’s going to be alright. Regardless of the outcome. That’s what he keeps telling himself, of course, as he wipes his palms on his jeans for the fifth time in a row. Every time Eric walks back in front of the mirror, he finds something wrong with his outfit until he decides to fuck it all, and leaves it.

Dele is probably going to tease him for dressing up, but it’s the principle of the whole thing.

Eric is right. When he opens his front door, the dogs are already ready to go out, jumping all over Dele, who happily greets him. From where he’s kneeling on the ground, Dele gives him a once over and just says, “Um.”

“Just felt like it,” Eric mumbles. He wills himself not to double-check his outfit once again. “Ready to go?”

“Did you dress yourself up in the dark?” Dele asks.

Eric hopes the expression that he’s sporting on his face is one of someone who is utterly unimpressed with their best friend.

“I was kidding,” Dele says while Eric is locking his front door. “You look nice.”

“Nice,” Eric repeats.

Dele looks like he’s trying not to smile, his lips in a somewhat straight line. “Yeah, don’t let it get to your big head or anything.”

“Thanks,” Eric nudges Dele’s shoulder with his own.

“Should’ve told me this was going to be a _classy_ walk,” Dele teases. “I feel so dressed down.”

He’s definitely not dressed down, but that’s if you’re talking to a normal person. It’s Dele, dressed down for him is an entirely different look.

They start their walk, Dele already leading the conversation with what he did all day long, and the day before that as if he hadn’t texted Eric about. Eric listens in silence, more than happy to let Dele keep talking while he figures out how he’s going to bring up the conversation he’s been holding in.

Finally, _finally_, Dele trails off his story about something Eric can’t really remember, has to do with his brother or something and stares off at the trees surrounding them.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Eric says. He does a quick check to see that both the dogs are still walking at a slow pace ahead of him and Dele before he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at the concrete path.

“What’s it now,” Dele says, although he looks fond. He’s got a small smile on his face, and he’s looking at Eric through squinted eyes, as the sun is directly in his face, and Dele decided he doesn’t need sunglasses apparently.

“I like you,” Eric says.

“Aw, I like you too,” Dele says. “We are best mates, you know.”

“No--” Eric can already feel his resolve shattering. He’s practiced this speech in front of the mirror multiple times. He’s told himself that no matter the outcome, no matter if Dele doesn’t want to be his best mate anymore, he’s still going to say how he really feels.

“No?”

“When we kissed, it wasn’t a mistake,” Eric explains. “I don’t know why I said that.”

Dele stops dead in his tracks. Eric follows suit. He whistles for the dogs to halt, and turns to see that Dele is now the one staring down at the path, eyebrows furrowed but not necessarily bothered, more like he’s thinking.

“That really hurt my feelings,” Dele says. “You just--you kissed me to shut me up and then you said you were drunk after one beer.”

“If I could re-do that moment over, I would,” Eric says, cringing at the memory. “I thought I was doing us both a favour.”

Eric is sure if it were anyone else, he would have thought that kissing Dele to shut him up was the smoothest move ever. But it was Dele and Eric, and Dele is Eric’s best mate, closest friend, his person and Eric thought if he ruins that, with his stupid ego, then he would have ruined the best thing in his life. It’s a pretty silly thought, but it was burning in the back of Eric’s mind the whole ride home.

“You’ve got to stop making decisions for me, Dier,” Dele smirks.

“I guess so,” Eric shrugs.

“So, that’s all?” Dele asks. “You like me, and you’re sorry for saying the kiss was a mistake?”

“I want to kiss you again,” Eric says.

“Yeah?” Dele says.

“And again, and again, and again,” Eric continues. He pulls Dele into him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Dele’s tucked into Eric’s side, stumbling every five minutes as they keep walking down the path back to Eric’s, and they can’t stop laughing at this stupid, awkward positioning. Eric can’t wait to get Dele back to his place and kiss him for real. He wants to kiss Dele silly, and then he wants to sleep in bed with him for one hundred hours.

When Dele turns around to face Eric and says, “Kiss me already.” Eric doesn’t hesitate to press his mouth against Dele’s in his foyer, their shoes still on and the front door halfway open

**+++**

“You’ve got to open your mouth wider,” Eric explains.

Dele frowns. “No, I don’t. Just toss the thing.”

“The bigger your mouth is, the better my aim,” Eric explains. It doesn’t sound as good as it did when he was thinking about it in his head, but it’s been said, and Dele is already squaring his shoulders to tease Eric about it.

“That sounds so wrong,” Dele chuckles. “Eric, just throw it in a straight direction.”

Eric groans. “What’d you think he was doing?”

Eric throws the sixth popcorn kernel. It hits the corner of Dele’s mouth and then the couch. Clay, the vacuum cleaner, luckily scoops that up before it can become forgotten into the sofa.

“Ugh, your aim sucks,” Dele says. “I give up.”

“You suck at catching popcorn,” Eric argues. “I could do better.”

“We’re not even like three feet from each other,” Dele continues. “Jesus.”

Eric ignores Dele’s insults. He turns toward the TV, which is still showing the random film that started playing after the previous one finished. Eric realizes that their lazy morning turned into their lazy afternoon which has finally turned into their lazy evening. Eric finds his phone stashed under one of the many throw pillows that’s in the living room and is glad to see that no one has called him three times in a row.

“We’ve been sat here all day,” Eric says.

“No, we haven’t,” Dele says.

“Yes,” Eric gestures toward his crumpled track pants with food crumbs all over them.

“I got up to take a piss like two hours ago,” Dele explains. “And the takeout.”

“Exhausting work,” Eric says.

“I don’t want to move,” Dele says. He does move, though, only to properly lie across Eric’s own body, digging his thigh in between Eric’s legs. Eric can’t help it, he automatically pulls Dele in closer and presses his nose to the back of Dele’s nape.

“We can stay here all night,” Eric says softly. “Then maybe, when we feel like being adults again, we can use the tub.”

Dele hums. “I haven’t had a bath in a long time.”

“Play some music, let the candles go,” Eric continues, kissing Dele’s neck.

“What’s the occasion?” Dele asks.

“I just feel like it,” Eric shrugs even though he knows that Dele can’t see him.

“I love this idea,” Dele says. “It doesn’t require going outside, getting scraped up by some tree and--”

“You like hikes, shut up,” Eric says. “It’s too cold, anyway.”

“I love hiking with you,” Dele says. “Because I’m with you, silly.”

“Oh,” Eric says dumbly. “That’s cute.”

“I know,” Dele hums. “I’m the best boyfriend.”

“Yes, yes,” Eric agrees.

Dele snorts. “No objections this time?”

“No, no,” Eric smiles into Dele’s neck. “You might be onto something here.”

**+++**

It’s January 1st, one in the morning and Dele has been giving Eric the eyes from across the room all night. Well, Eric isn’t sure if it’s the eyes, he’s a little drunk and slightly horny, and his boyfriend has been preoccupied with other people all night. Eric isn’t sorry that he just wants him to himself.

Eric jerks his head toward the doorway, Dele’s right there with him.  
They barely even get the door closed behind them before Dele falls to his knees, he busies himself with mouthing along Eric’s clothed bulge. Eric hisses as he buries a hand in Dele’s hair; Dele moans tracing the outline of Eric’s cock. “Fuck, Dele,” Eric gasps.

“Let me make you feel good,” Dele makes himself pull away enough to crane his neck to look up at Eric. “No New Year’s kiss, New Year’s blow job.”

“I love New Year’s blow job,” Eric says dreamily. “I love your blow jobs.”

“Stop,” Dele says. “You’re so romantic.”

“Only for you,” Eric says.

Eric pulls at Dele’s shoulders, and Dele scrambles to stand up before he presses his body against Eric’s and leans in to kiss him. Eric’s hands naturally slide down Dele’s back to his arse, squeezing hard, pulling him in closer, grinning when Dele hums. He nips at Eric’s lips before Eric opens for his tongue. Eric groans into it can feel his cock jump in his jeans.

“Eric,” Dele starts as he pulls away, clenching his fingers into the collar of Eric’s shirt.

“Tell me what you want,” Dele breathes out. He emphasizes it by biting at Eric’s lower lip again, settling back when Eric’s breath gusts out, and he nudges at Dele’s chest.

“Want that pretty mouth,” Eric says quietly. He starts to unbuckle his jeans, not taking his eyes off of Dele as Dele sinks back to his knees slowly. He slides his fingers into the curls at Dele’s nape.

Dele moves Eric’s hold and wraps his lips around the head. Eric watches as he opens his mouth, and takes him deep. Eric can’t keep the loud groan from escaping his lip as he grips tighter at Dele’s hair.

It’s so easy now to lose himself in the feeling of Dele’s mouth on his dick, the flick his tongue back and forth over Eric’s slit, swallowing him down he’s pressed against the hairs on Eric’s stomach.

Suddenly there are three loud knocks at the door.

“What-” Dele pants out after swallowing a few times and working his jaw back and forth. Eric’s gifts always make him work.

“Shh,” Eric shushes him before he can say anything further.

“Guys,” a voice says. Eric racks his brain for a few moments before he realizes that it’s Toby. “It’s me.”

The two of them don’t say anything.

“Seriously,” Toby says again. “Just have to take a piss.”

“Eric,” Dele whispers.

“He can find another loo,” Eric hisses.

“And what if he doesn’t?” Dele asks standing up. “What if he walks all the way down the hall, and there’s not another one?”

“That’s doesn’t make--”

Dele gasps. “What if he gets lost?”

Eric has obviously lost this fight, and his dick is flagging anyway, he’s pretty sure he’s too drunk to get it up again, so he tucks himself back in his jeans. He goes to unlock the door and realizes that it wasn’t even locked, and his stomach drops at the thought that anyone could’ve walked in. It’s only their teammates, at least.

“You guys need a buddy to go pee?” Toby teases, grinning. He’s already unzipping his trousers as if the door’s already closed behind them, and Eric is grateful there’s someone here that is tipsier than him.

“Very funny,” Eric says, grabbing Dele by the elbow to pull him out of the entranceway.

“By the way,” Toby says just before he’s about to close the door. “Congrats on the sex.”

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Dele asks, “Does he mean now, or like, in general?”

**+++**

On the fifth day of their vacation, Eric walks into the bathroom to find Dele shirtless and staring at himself in the mirror.

He’s examining himself. Dele has red love bites from where Eric pressed his teeth in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, from last night. Dele has darker bruises, too, from previous days. Eric watches as Dele presses his fingers into the bruises and bites, breath hitching momentarily. He thinks they both love vacation because they can let go, they can have even more fun.

Eric has a few marks of his own, of course. Dele’s nails leave impressive red marks down Eric’s back when he fucks into Dele with short, merciless thrusts. Eric hisses when Dele leaves marks along his shoulders, his chest. When Dele drags his nails along his inner thighs while Eric anticipates Dele’s lips around his cock.

Dele finally notices him in the mirror, and his eyes widen briefly before he turns around and smirks at Eric. “Enjoying the view?”

“Just my artwork,” Eric says.

“Suppose it’s nice,” Dele shrugs. “Everyone knows I’m yours.”

“As if they didn’t know before,” Eric scoffs.

Dele hums. “Is it too late for brunch?”

Eric doesn’t even blink at the sudden change of conversation, it’s pretty routine. He and Dele usually have about three conversations going on at once when it comes to the two of them. He’s sure they’ll return to the marks later. Eric checks the watch on his wrist. “Nah. If we get dressed in like ten minutes, we can still catch it.”

“Kind of want the Belgian waffles,” Dele mumbles.

“Me too,” Eric says.

**+++**

As Eric opens his eyes, he feels that he should be more tired than he is. He didn’t get into bed until late last night, and getting into bed doesn’t mean going to bed because he can’t just witness a naked, wet Dele coming out of the glass showers and not do anything about it. Eric gets up quietly, moves to get ready for the day. He’s about to get set up in the kitchen when he hears whining at his feet. It’s Clay, of course, and it’s a little bit early for him to be complaining to Eric that they need to go out for a run, but okay, he’ll do it.

Their run is short because Eric is worried about the possibility of Dele waking up before the clock strikes twelve, but luckily the house is still tranquil when Eric lets them inside.

Eric has a plan today, well, not really, he’s had this plan forever, he supposes but today is the right day to do it. He’s going to propose, while Dele is shoving food down his mouth. Eric wonders what he should say.

_Would you like to take my last name?_

Maybe he will go down on one knee and not say anything at all, Dele will just understand, and Eric won’t have to come up with a corny line that he forgot to include in his proposal speech. Yes, he wrote a speech. Eric doesn’t really have the time to finish his thoughts because Dele is suddenly awake and stomping his way down the stairs.

“Good morning,” Dele says, leaning over the kitchen island.

“Good morning,” Eric says.

“Is this all for me?” Dele asks. His eyes travel hungrily over the pots, pans and plates.

“Yes it is,” Eric responds.

Dele raises his brows. “What’s the special occasion?”

“No reason,” Eric lies. “Just woke up and felt like it.”

“I feel like the luckiest man in the world,” Dele says. “You don’t cook for me unless Clay can eat it, too.”

“That’s a lie,” Eric says immediately. Dele knows it’s a lie. He’s a brat, and his main goal is to torture Eric. As if his ears were on fire, Clay does come barrelling in from wherever he was to greet Dele.

“How long have you been awake?” Dele asks.

“About two hours,” Eric answers.

Dele’s eyes widen. “So early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Eric says. Eric mentally curses himself for the lame excuse. He could’ve stated that Clay had woken him up, or something similar.

“Eric,” Dele says in a tone that Eric doesn’t really like. He just sounds plain worried, and that’s not at all what Eric was trying to convey. Eric doesn’t feel ill, he feels perfectly fine.

“Nothing is wrong, babe,” Eric says,

“You only had a five-hour sleep,” Dele remarks. “And now you’re up cooking a feast.”

“Okay, mum,” Eric says in a teasing tone. Dele squints at him. Eric glares back, just because. Dele gets up from the island and moves around the corner to Eric’s side. Eric feels a hand at the small of his back.

“Are you going to tell me what’s up or just keep beating around the bush?” Dele asks.

“Nope,” Eric says, completely not answering Dele’s question.

“Are you cheating on me?”

Eric bursts laughing because that is the stupidest question he’d ever heard. “Don’t have the time.”

“That’s assuring,” Dele says deadpan. “Seriously, what’s up?”

Eric sighs. “I’m trying to surprise you.”

“I hate surprises,” Dele says.

“No, you don’t.”

“Well, this morning I do,” Dele tries again. “I feel like you’ve crashed my car and are trying to make it up to me.”

“I’m _trying_,” Eric sighs loudly. “To make you nice breakfast in bed, give you head and then propose to you.”

Dele laughs. He laughs because he definitely doesn’t believe Eric.

“That’s not funny,” Dele says after his laughter has died down.

“Do you see me laughing?” Eric asks.

Eric is stuck between being slightly annoyed and very fond of Dele’s cluelessness.

“Eric,” Dele whispers.

“Dele,” Eric says.

“Really?” Dele asks.

“Pinky promise,” Eric says, holding out his pinky. Dele, of course, wraps his little finger around Eric’s own, to finalize the promise.

“Where’s the ring?” Dele asks. “Put it on me.”

“You have to eat first,” Eric says.

“I’m going to destroy this house to find it,” Dele threatens.

Eric sighs. “It’s in the top utensil drawer.”

“You are so lazy to find an actual hiding spot,” Dele shakes his head as he opens the drawer. There’s a velvet box in there, and Dele takes it out and hands it over to Eric. Eric wants to argue that it’s a great hiding spot and that Dele would literally die before he makes himself a meal that’s longer than ten minutes.

“Oh, I still have to propose?” Eric asks, just to be a prick.

“Yes?”

“Jesus,” Eric says. “And here I thought you were a sure thing.”

“My other Portuguese boyfriend might have a better proposal, so,” Dele shrugs.

“Oh, right, him,” Eric nods thoughtfully. “Okay, fine.”

Eric says, fuck it. He does the whole fucking thing, gets down on one knee, and Dele’s breath hitches while Eric does so, even though he fucking knows what’s about to happen. Eric can feel his own breath caught in his throat, a silly little moment that they already knew was going to come, still making the two of them nervous.

“I know when we were friends, we’d said--that we wanted to spend the rest of our careers together. And it’s true, but then over the past year, I realized something. I want to spend the rest of my _life_ with you. It’s been so hard, and you’ve never left my side.”

“And you’ve never left mine,” Dele says, voice already wavering. “Eric. Yes. _Yes_. I want to marry you.”

Eric looks up at Dele and smiles wide. “Yeah?” he asks.

“_Yes_,” Dele says, kneeling down to meet eye level with Eric, taking his face between his hands. “I love you so much.”

“‘Cause of the breakfast,” Eric says.

“Fucking shut up,” Dele says. “Put the ring on me.”

Eric rolls his eyes, breathing out a breath of relief as if Dele was ever going to say no.

“Kiss me, Dele,” he says.

“Yeah,” Dele murmurs. They’re both still on the kitchen floor, but he doesn’t mind. He leans in, bites down on Eric’s bottom lip to open him up. It was how Dele usually was, bossy and demanding in this comfortable, familiar way he’d been with Eric since the start -- but this time he wanted to show Eric just how much he wants this.

“Can we have kitchen sex?” Dele asks after he pulls away.

Eric giggles. “Yes, we may have kitchen sex.”

“I’m not even that hungry,” Dele shrugs. “Not for food, anyway.”

“How is this romantic?” Eric asks.

“Because you cherish this kitchen!” Dele says. “But now you’re letting your boy--excuse me--your _fiancé_, defile it.”

“My fiance,” Eric says dumbly.

Dele giggles. He waves his left hand in Eric’s face, the ring flashing in front of Eric’s face. “Yes, did you forget you just proposed to me?”

“Never realized how good that word sounded,” Eric mutters. “Makes me feel so good.”

“Pinching myself,” Dele smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading :)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
